Hulk
"Leave me alone!" -'Hulk to Baldur after a long, arduous fight' Hulk is the super strong and monstrous alter ego of Bruce Banner. When Hulk and other heroes end up in Midgard, they struggle to adapt, especially Hulk, as his appearance strikes fear into the hearts of everyone he meets. After settling in, Hulk takes up residence in the forests of Troy, as it's a relatively peaceful place, being surrounded by nothing but miles of trees. When he comes across Kratos and Atreus, who start their journey to the mountain, he tags along with them, despite Kratos not trusting him at all, even after Hulk uses his amazing strength to fight several evil creatures, including Trolls, Ogres, and even Baldur himself. Personality : "For all the destruction Hulk has caused over the years, he's done that only after someone attacks him. In fact, whenever he sees innocents being threatened, Hulk goes out of his way to protect them. Seems to me that buried within that raging monster...beats the heart of a hero." : ―Natasha Romanoff to Atreus about Hulk's rage Bruce Banner is shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. He is compassionate and afraid of hurting someone unintentionally, so he tries not to get close to something or someone that might make him stressed. In turn, Hulk is more primitive with his senses amplified to such an extent that it is difficult for his brain to process it all. In Banner's own words, he describes the experience as "It's like pouring a liter of acid into my brain." Whenever Banner returns to his normal human form, he has little recollection of events he did in Hulk form. In his earliest transformations, Hulk appeared as a savage with no real ability to distinguish friend from foe. However, while extremely aggressive and destructive, Hulk only attacks when provoked as a form of self-defense and desire to be alone, often fleeing and ending up in areas uninhabited by humans like caves or forests to calm himself. Powers * Enhanced Strength: Hulk's primary power is his absurd strength, which enables him to easily fight off entire armies with his bare hands or anything he can get his hands on, whether it be hurling a boulder like a bowling ball, or using an uprooted tree as a club, Hulk is undoubtedly the strongest creature in the Nine Realms, even more so than Trolls, Ogre's, Draugr, and even Jotuns. He's even been shown to be capable of fighting individuals with godly powers, such as Baldur and Thor's sons Magni and Modi. According to Mimir, Hulk's strength is greater than even Hercules, who has the title of "The God of Strength". * Extreme Durability: Hulk's skin is extremely dense and nearly impossible to penetrate by even the strongest of weapons, making him almost impossible to defeat in battle, let alone even hurt. The only weaponry that can even hurt him is the Leviathan Axe, Atreus' magic arrows, Magni's sword, Modi's mace, and Thor's mighty hammer Mjölnir. Even if he is hurt by any of these weapons, Hulk will quickly heal from said injuries without a problem. * Amazing Speed: Despite his large size, Hulk is amazingly fast and agile, capable of running at a speed of 400-500 miles per hour. His speed isn't just limited to his movement speed, as he also has amazing perception, able to dodge a swing from Kratos's Leviathan Axe, deflect Atreus' normal arrows with his arms, and even counteract a surprise attack from Baldur, who had amazing speed.